<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852786">Somebody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Other, wank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you wonder what it would be like to be someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes he wonders what it would like to be someone else. He wonders if he might get more attention if he was or if he would just sink even further into the shadows. Most people think about these things. But most do it when they’re bored and staring off in space. Most do it when they’re down in the dumps. Most don’t do it while wanking. </p><p>Ron Weasley isn’t like most. </p><p>Sometimes he thinks about being other boys. He thinks about what their cocks look and feel like. He thinks about what their hands and skin feel like. Other times he thinks about being a girl. What it would be like to have breasts and a vagina. What slipping his fingers inside of himself would feel like; slick, warm and tight. </p><p>But that’s just the surface of it. As he fists his cock in his hand, he wonders about every last intricacy of a person. One time he thought about being Neville. He wondered what Neville thought about when he was wanking. He wondered if Neville liked the way he looked or if he wished he were thinner. Ron wanted to know just how soft Neville’s flesh was. He wanted to know if the extra weight brought more attention to him or less attention. Did he just blend in? Were his strokes as clumsy as he was or did he wank with the best of them, all smooth strokes and gentle twists. He wondered if Neville ran his hands along his belly as he wanked; if he played with his nipples and if they were more sensitive because Neville almost looked like he might be able to wear a bra if he wanted. </p><p>He wondered if Neville was secretive about wanking, if he was embarrassed about it. He wanted to know if Neville’s gran had ever caught him in the act. He thought that maybe Neville was embarrassed, that maybe Neville stayed fully dressed and only wanked in the loo before bedtime. Or maybe Neville only wanked in the silence of the night, his hand stroking underneath his pajama bottoms with the blankets up around his chin. Ron wondered these things. </p><p>If he were Neville, would he slip under everyone’s radar or would his clumsiness and classroom problems draw him into the spotlight. Ron figured that he would stand out, but not in the way he wanted to. </p><p>Another day he thought that maybe if he were Hermione things might be better. He’d be smarter and pretty. Hermione wasn’t pretty like the other girls in his class, but in her own way she was. Or maybe she was only pretty to Ron, he did fancy her after all. In all actuality, she was rather plain. Frizzy brown hair to match her brown eyes to match her rather bookish personality. If she could be any colour, Ron would reckon she’d be brown like the trees her books come from. Not that books were all she was. No, he’d learned that much from being friends with her. </p><p>Hermione wasn’t like the other girls in that she didn’t wear bras and use charms to make her breasts look larger. They weren’t small by any means, probably about a handful for him. She just didn’t care about her appearance. She didn’t cake on the makeup or swish her hips more than they did on their own. That was one thing he thought funny about being a girl. He wondered what it was like to have hips so wide. </p><p>He wondered if she even masturbated. She would use that word – masturbate - rather than wank. She seemed too high strung and busy to take the time to do that. He decided that she must masturbate though otherwise he thinks she’d explode. He wondered if she took the time to explore the gentle curves of her body, if she played with her breasts, if she was meticulous about it. Or maybe she was quick, thrusting fingers in and out, rubbing at her clit trying to get off as quickly as possible so she could get back to her books. </p><p>Ron decided that whichever way Hermione masturbated she probably thought about books and classes while she did it. As opposed to him thinking about being other people and wondering how they wanked. He doubted that she thought about boys. Not that he thought she thought about girls either. He rather hoped she would think about him, but he couldn’t expect that if he didn’t normally think of her either. He wondered if Hermione masturbated in the prefects bath amid bubbles, or if she did it lying in bed at night to help her fall asleep. He wondered if she’d ever done it in the library, perhaps the Restricted Section. </p><p>He wondered if she thought about Ravenclaws and how she deserved to be there as much as she deserved to be in Gryffindor. If he were Hermione and in Ravenclaw though he would blend in so maybe it was best that she was in Gryffindor where she could stand out. He wanted to stand out to be known for something. But to be known as the know-it-all… it must be quite tiring always having people coming to you for help with their coursework. </p><p>One time, one time he imagined he was Ginny and then ran to the bathroom, vomiting because he really didn’t want to imagine his sister being a sexual being. </p><p>He did this though for nearly everyone in the school. People he admired and people he loathed. He wondered what it would be like to be any and all of them. If life would be easier, if he would stand out more or if he would still be stuck in the shadows. When he’d made it through all the students he moved on to the Professors. When he finished with them he moved on to people he knew of and had seen on a few occasions, but they weren’t nearly as satisfying as he had to extrapolate too much about them. It was easier when it was someone he knew. He got off better when he had more to draw on, more to think of. Or maybe it was just that it seemed faster because he became them, became involved with them when he knew more. </p><p>One time he thought of Victor Krum and he came before he finished pondering about what he looked like. One time he thought of Harry and called out his name. </p><p>One day he imagined he was Ron Weasley and wondered what it would be like to be the youngest son. He wondered what it was like to be insecure and hidden in the shadows. He wondered what it would be like if Ron thought about other things; if he traced the hard planes of his body wishing he weren’t so scrawny. He wondered if Ron would ever feel like he was someone and if he would ever stop imagining what it was like to be others. He wondered if Ron could ever come on his own. He decided that these were silly thoughts and went back to imagining he were other people. </p><p>When he ran out of names and faces, he moved on to strangers, making up histories and thoughts, making up inadequacies and strengths. No matter how many people he became, how many minds he delved into he always decided he was better off as himself even if it meant being a nobody and stuck in the shadows for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>